


Little Lost Moments

by Aretee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aretee/pseuds/Aretee
Summary: Harry Potter drabble of little lost moments that our friend Ms. Rowling couldn't include in her tale. 100 word chapters could prove to be difficult but I'm going to try.Drabbles are supposed to be 100 words. I hit that mark most times.





	1. Spill in Potions

He sneered my name. "Longbottom, get the broom." I didn't mean to drop the dragon hearts. Malfoy tripped me.

"What a waste of good potions ingredients." Sneering again.

"Shh." Hermione whispered. "Scorgify." She did another wave of her wand, practicing unspoken spells, and the jar repaired itself and the hearts were returned to their homes.

"Pretend to sweep them up anyway." She was always so warm and caring. She squeezed my hand and I went through the charade as she instructed.

I know she'll never see me _that_ way. But I'll be the best I can be just in case.


	2. First Smiles

"James!" My wife's voice called from the nursery. "James, he's smiling!" I raced up the stairs and peered into the crib to see the green eyes of my smiling son.

"It's just gas." I said not wanting to believe my own words.

"No, watch." Lily ran her fingers up his belly and tickled him under his tiny arms. His little body squirmed, a grin spread across his little face, and a gurgling giggle erupted.

"Do it again." I urged. Lily complied and following the giggle a tuft of unruly hair sprouted from the top of his head.


	3. Oooops

She tripped and landed right on top of him. His strong arms caught her and kept her from hurting herself. Watching Ron with Lavender made her feel vulnerable and needy and she could see why the girls whispered about the handsome Harry Potter.

They were nose to nose and it would be so easy to place her lips on his; Just to see. Just to compare. Ron wasn't saving his kisses for her.

But it would be wrong. She didn't feel that way about Harry and curiosity killed the cat.

"Thanks, Harry. I don't know what I'd do without you."


	4. Boys will be boys

"Did you see him?" Fred laughed so hard he farted. "It came out his nose!"

"You're GROSS!" Ron yelled through his sniggers.

"This is grosser!" George sat on Ron's head and farted.

Fred chortles. "You're brilliant! My twin can fart on command!"

Ron turned green. "What the hell did you eat? You're rancid!" Ron waved his broken wand. "Odorous Obviate!"

Purple light erupted from Ron's wand and hit George in the bum; purple roses appeared out of the seat of his pants.

"Ron! You bloody prat!" Fred snorted. "Now we'll never hear the end of how his shit don't stink!"


	5. Bitterness

Why does he get friends who look out for him? They'd do anything for him. I'm stuck with Crabbe and Goyle who can't find their ass because their heads are too far up it. Sure, they do what I tell them to, but half the time they screw it up and they're too stupid to think of anything on their own. Granger's not stupid. How does he get her to do his bidding? Is it a spell or some muggle manipulation? Or maybe there is something to the stupid Gryffindor loyalty. What the hell is it? I don't get it.


	6. Girl Talk

"But Michael's clever, Hermione. And I like that. I'm tired of waiting around for him to notice his best mate's little sister." Ginny confessed.

Her friend smiled at her. "I know how you feel. I'm tired waiting around for my best girlmate's brother to notice me."

The two girls giggled. "He was so sweet, too. You know we talked at the Yule ball, right?" Hermione nodded. "Well, he sat next to me on the train and we chatted about so many things. He makes me laugh almost as hard as Fred and George. Who else can do that?"

Hermione shrugged.


	7. Neville Excels

"Very good, Neville! I do believe that you are one of the most intuitive students I have ever had!" He beamed because he rarely heard these kinds of sentiments.

"Professor?" He asked very tentatively.

"Yes, my boy?" Her rotund figure leaning his way.

"Do you think…" He paused, nervous. "Do you think I could have a little bit of space in the back greenhouse to try cultivating some plants?" He eyed her warily. "I've been doing some reading. I wouldn't be in the way and I'll clean up my mess."

"I can think of no better use for the space!"


	8. Tutoring

I wonder if she knows that I really don't have this much trouble with my lessons. I just love to watch her forehead wrinkle and her eyes spark with frustration. I love it when she leans over me to check what I'm writing on my parchment and I can smell the oils she adds to her bathwater. I love it when I tease her enough that she shoves on my chest. Her touch is electric. What do I need help on that requires touch?

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" Her voice is musical.

"Can you help me with that wand movement again? Please"


	9. Family Traits

He looks so much like her, but he looks so much like him, too. He's got her fire and courage and as much as I hate to admit it, her compassion, too. If only Lily could see how bright her boy is. I wish he'd comb that blasted hair of his. At least he doesn't intentionally mess it up like his prat father. It seems to just be that way. If only he could look more like her, I could be nicer to him…but that would defeat the purpose.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" I say.

"For what?"

"It doesn't matter."


	10. Sorted

Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? You are a clever girl, but I think that gift will be cultivated whether or not you're in Ravenclaw. No. I think Gryffindor for you. I see sparks of bravery and oodles of nerve with no channel through which to be funneled. Yes, Gryffindor will help you with that.

_Is the hat saying I am a coward?_ Hermione wondered. _I'm not a coward!_ She thought to the scrap on her head.

Good. Then it's settled. You'll look better in scarlet and gold anyway.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. Glad we got that sorted.

Hermione beamed.


	11. Dobby Dresses

Which to wear? It's a special occasion and Dobby wants Mr. Potter to know how appreciative Dobby is of all that he and his friends have done for him.

Dobby has so many socks and hats and scarves from Mr. Potter's friend, Ms. Granger, Dobby just doesn't know which ones to wear.

Dobby _must_ wear the sock he tricked Mr. Malfoy into giving me.

Yes, Dobby must put that on.

Then the red hat and the green hat and the purple hat that Ms. Granger left for Dobby in the common room. It sets off Dobby's Hogwart's tea-cozy uniform well.

 


	12. Loving Luna

"Oooo!" She cried when the box was delivered by a large tawny owl.

"What is it?" Xenophilius asked his beautiful flaxen-haired daughter.

"I ordered some mistletoe hoping to attract some Nargles." Luna explained. "It's a bit of research, but it's a bit selfish, too. I'm hoping to befriend them so that when they steal my things I'll know them well enough to go find them. Then maybe I can discern if they steal out of want, or because they're simply mischievous."

Xenophilius chuckled at his curious and loving daughter and patted her on the head.

"Love is borne through familiarity."

 


	13. Krum and Kisses

"You look very pretty, Hermoninny." Victor confided in her as they walked through the winter gardens hand in hand. She blushed a lovely shade of pink that was a pleasant change of pace from the girls who pursued him. He wished he could express his thoughts in English so he could tell her exactly how he felt.

"Thank you for inviting me." She said a little shyly. "I am actually having a marvelous time. I didn't expect you to be so…well read."

No one noticed him for his intelligence. Before he realized it, his lips were sweetly pressed on hers.


	14. A Squid named Curly

"Com 'ere, Curly!" Hagrid cooed. "Ain't cha a pretty little thing?"

The massive brown form slithered and undulated beneath the surface of the water.

"I got somfin' real nice for ya." He promised as a thick, wet tentacle reached up and smacked him so hard in the side of the head it knocked his huge body to the ground.

Hagrid chuckled as he picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off. He pulled a large dead mackerel out of the inside pocket of his massive overcoat.

"Here ya go!" He announced as he threw the rank fish into the lake.


	15. Longing

"The spell is trickier than I thought," Romilda said aloud.

She knew none of her friends could help her with it since most of them were completely incompetent. The label on the purple love potion from Weaslys' Wizardly Wheezes was not kidding when it said that configuring the potion to affect the object of your desires takes skill and concentration. Romilda concentrated all the longing and desire she felt for Harry and pushed it through her fingers and into her wand. She did the required movement and said the spell. The bottle turned bright pink.

Soon, he will be mine.


End file.
